


Stuck In a Love Maze

by Im_hungry



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Billionaire, Implied Cheating, N - Freeform, Rich Life, break ups
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-01-01 09:22:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18333197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_hungry/pseuds/Im_hungry
Summary: "You're friends with them? They're too rich.""Yup. Isn't that crazy? They can definitely ruin someone's life in no time."In which Kim Taehyung lives as a billionaire and meets Jeon Jeongguk.





	1. Prologue

“I’m done with you. I’m done with this bullshit. I’m done with all these lies. We are not friends anymore. I-i can’t believe you,” he said breaking into tears.

  
“I never wanted to be friends with you when you appeared. We were done the day you fell for him. You broke us apart. I should be the one done with everything you've done.”

  
“How dare you blame me. I didn’t do shit. You were the reason why both of you aren’t close anymore. After I appeared, you faded away. You chose to. Don’t blame someone else for your own crimes.”

  
“My crimes? Not only did I fade away, but he did too. All because of you. He forgot about me because of you, so I faded away whether I liked it or not.”

  
“I had no idea. You could’ve said anything to me. Instead you ignored me. That’s all you could do. If I didn’t know I was doing anything wrong, how was I supposed to change? Your friend just comes up to me and says how I’m a bitch for making you cry. Like I knew what I was doing.”

  
“He did that cause he was right. You’ve been a bitch, but I’m always to blame aren’t I? You were so in love, you didn’t remember your boyfriend's best friend. It was always poor you. Poor you who always had the bad luck in life. Poor you who finally found someone to love. Then the boyfriend's best friend ignores you, so just blame it on the boyfriend's best friend. Well I’m done with this shit too. I’m not taking the blame anymore. I’m done with feeling like shit all the time. I'm done with feeling like I don't matter,” he said, taking his glass of wine and pouring over the other.


	2. Trapped In the Maze of Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Taehyung and Jeongguk first meet.

In most fairy tales, the girl becomes a princess and lives happily ever after with her prince Charming. In Taehyung’s story, Taehyung had always been the “princess” and wants to be a normal kid for once in his life. Of course, that could never happen. Taehyung’s parents were the owners’ of Shine Entertainment which meant lots of fancy dinner parties and setting Taehyung up with wealthy girls which he despised with all his heart. He was like a goat in a lion’s den. He wanted to fall in love and choose his own destiny, not have it chosen for him. Then again, that could never happen unless he somehow fell in love with the few girls his parents approved of. And that would never happen because Taehyung happened to be gay.

So when Taehyung was getting ready for another dinner party, he could only hope that he wasn’t going to get set up by his parents again. He was always dressed up in the fanciest clothes to make him look like some prized possession. Taehyung could only roll his eyes when he wore an oversized white dress shirt with tight white jeans. He looked more regal than ever with his white-blonde hair and white clothing that contrasted against his tan skin. As a final garnish, his parents let him wear a long silver earring on his left ear.

“Honey, let’s go meet the guests,” his mother said in a sickening sweet voice.

Taehyung shuffled after his mother into the large dining room to find himself horrified. When everyone turned to look at Taehyung, his mother could only smile and pretend like nothing had happened. If Taehyung was a dragon, he’d be spitting fire at his mother, but he was only a human. A human who couldn’t even stand up for himself. It turns out that it had been one of those “absolutely no white parties,” and Taehyung just had happened to be in all white. Coincidence? Definitely not.

“My, my, it seems like Taehyung is quite the attention stealer,” one of the parents said to Taehyung’s mother.

“Yes, Taehyung loves the attention. I can’t blame him though,” his mother said pretending not to know she was behind it all. Taehyung glared at her, but she didn’t seem phased.

“TaeTae!” a voice yelled.

Only one person was allowed to call him that, and when he heard that, he smiled. Byun Baekhyun walked over looking a bit uncomfortable but still smiling nonetheless.“Baekhyun-hyun, I’m so glad you’re here. I missed you,” Taehyung called back, giving Baekhyun a tight hug. Baekhyun had a soft face with pale skin. He currently had straight orange brown hair that fell on his forehead. Baekhyun’s family was in the real estate field and had super rich parents, but they were a level below Taehyung’s parents.

“I missed you too, although it has only been a week. Also you stand out quite much. I have good news though,” he said excitedly.

“I know that. What happened? I hope I didn’t miss anything too big,” Taehyung asked.

“Chanyeol is officially my boyfriend, and well it was kinda intense yesterday,” he said with a wide grin on his face that spread from ear to ear. Baekhyun had a crush on Chanyeol whose family was part of the banking industry since Baekhyun first met Chanyeol. They both liked each other, but both of them never had the guts to admit it. Taehyung admits Chanyeol was good looking with big eyes and natural wavy black hair. Recently he had dyed his hair a subtle light lavender color.

Baekhyun was wearing a turtleneck, and Taehyung finally realized why. Baekhyun pulled it down as far as the turtleneck would, and Baekhyun’s neck and collarbones were covered in hickeys in red and blue colors. Taehyung suddenly remembered why Baekhyun refused to come over to hang out, and why Baekhyun was limping a bit. An ordinary person wouldn’t notice the difference, but Taehyung had been his best friend for years.

“Wow, you look horrible. He didn't hurt you right? Why didn’t you tell me though? I’m offended,” Taehyung pouted. Baekhyun usually told him everything.

“Chanyeol and I just got together. It’s been a very hectic week, and I’ve been… over excited” Baekhyun said.

“What about me, babe?” Chanyeol said in his low voice walking over.

“Nothing,” Baekhyun said blushing. While Baekhyun was occupied over Chanyeol, Taehyung couldn’t take his eyes off the man next to Chanyeol. Taehyung could hear his heart thump every time he glanced at the man.

The man had dark raven hair that curled over to one side, and dark eyes that pierced into Taehyung’s eyes. His milky white skin had no blemish and was perfect in every way. He wore a white dress shirt and black jeans that tightly hugged his athletic body meaning he didn’t listen to the dress code. Taehyung went weak everytime he looked at the way the man’s shirt tightly wrapped around his arms. He definitely worked out, and Taehyung blushed looking at him. The man smirked at Taehyung, and he blushed harder.

“Who might this angel be?” the man asked.

“That’s Kim Taehyung. Taehyung is the host’s son and part of the entertainment company, but I think you know that. Taehyung this is Jeon Jeongguk. Jeongguk is kinda like a model, and his family work in banking like mine and fashion. He’s probably one of the richer families here. Jimin’s family wanted them to come since Jeongguk and Jimin’s family are best friends, so your family invited them, Taehyung,” Chanyeol introduced.

“It’s an honor to meet you, Jeongguk.” Taehyung said shyly.

“No, it’s my honor, sweetheart” Jeongguk responded without any trepidation in his words.

“That’s too cheesy. Taehyung and I are going to get some food. We’ll be back, Channie,” Baekhyun said before dragging Taehyung to tables piled with foods of all sort.

“Damn, he’s something,” Baekhyun said whistling.

“I know right. I almost had another heart attack when he called me an angel,” Taehyung whispered.

“I bet he likes you,” Baekhyun teased.

“Stop it. He’s probably just looking for some one to flirt with,” Taehyung said, saddenning.

“Hell no. Stop thinking like that. You’re amazing in every way,” Baekhyun said.

“Thanks,” Taehyung said shyly.

“You’re welcome,” he said turning to look for someone before calling, “Hey, Park Jimin!”

“What the hell are you doing?” Taehyung whispered frantically.

“Helping you,” Baekhyun said grinning.

Park Jimin walked over to where Baekhyun and Taehyung were standing with a puzzled look. He looked quite nice with a black dress shirt with tiny red hearts. He wore tight black jeans and had recently re-dyed his hair in a silver color. Jimin was known for his mysterious, calming attitude, but he could be fierce when he wanted to. Specifically when people messed with the ones closest to him.

“Hey Baekhyun, Taehyung. Do you guys need anything?” Jimin asked.

“We were just wondering about the new kid, Jeongguk. First time at one of these parties am I right?” Baekhyun asked.

“Yes. Jeongguk’s family isn’t really with the best crowd, so we decided to invite them here. There are so many people with good connections, so it would help them with their business even more. All thanks to you, Taehyung. I don’t get how your family has the best connections. I can see why you guys are so rich. Jeongguk’s family was really thankful. Now that Jeongguk is basically becoming a model, he needs the best he can get,” Jimin shrugged.

“Well I’m glad he’s here now,” Taehyung said.

“You like him or something?” Jimin asked.

“N-no of course not,” Taehyung said blushing. Jimin raised his eyebrows but didn’t interrogate further.

“I see. Well, thanks for hosting this. The decorations surprise me everytime. I especially enjoyed the waterfall near the entrance with all the fancy lighting,” Jimin said.

“Thanks, but that’s all my parents. They’re trying to set me up with girls I don’t care about. I’m going to talk to my parents now, they were waving at me. I think they want me to go impress one of the girls or something,” Taehyung said.

“Ok, you probably shouldn’t mess with your parents. Come back immediately afterwards,” Baekhyun said.

“Well I can see why he stands out,” Jimin stated.

“Right. He and Jeongguk are both sore thumbs out here. People must drool over him all the time. Do they try to hook up with him?” Baekhyun asked curiously.

“Tell me about it. I don’t want to tell you about all the girls that have flirted with him. About that, don’t people flirt with Taehyung all the time? He’s like the ideal korean boyfriend. Imagine if the press saw him now,” Jimin asked Baekhyun.

“He doesn’t think they’re flirting. He’s too nice. That’s why I’m always around him. I mean he knows the bare minimums about intercourse. He can flirt and be not so innocent sometimes, but then he doesn't know about like serious things. He also has no idea what goes on in the world about him. He’s quite oblivious to be honest,” Baekhyun said.

“Well it’s going to be quite the shocker when he finds out what the press always says about him. Surely staying away from Jeongguk could only help. He’s a troublemaker. Let’s just say I can’t always stop Jeongguk from the news,” Jimin warned before disappearing into the crowd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jimin is a fishy little bean. He is no longer the sweet boy in every story. Yehet.


	3. Exhausted In Deadly Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeongguk and Taehyung talk before Jeongguk suggests on going on a date with Taehyung. Taehyung agrees, but Baekhyun doesn't like that idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the short chapter. I just had to get this short filler in before some real action.

Taehyung nervously walked over to his parents hoping he wasn’t being set up again. The number of girls he had met exceeded over twenty, and Taehyung didn’t need them to keep adding up. At least he hoped his parents knew he was gay, but it seemed as if they wouldn’t believe it no matter how many girls he rejected. 

“You wanted me?” Taehyung asked.

“Yes. I want you to meet the Jeons. They’re wonderful people to be around, and I need you to meet their child,” his mother responded.

“Yes of course,” Taehyung said. He could only roll his eyes. They were going to try to set him up again. How did they keep finding girls when Taehyung rejected them all.

“Nice to meet you Taehyung. Your parents talk a lot about you. You seem like quite the charmer,” a middle aged man greeted. Next to him was a posh lady that definitely never wore makeup ever.

“Nice to meet you too,” Taehyung said with a fake smile. He just had to live through this moment, and he could go back to Baekhyun.

“I want you to meet my son. Come over here Jeongguk,” the man said. Taehyung dropped his jaw when the Jeongguk that had been flirting with him walked over. He smirked and stood next to his dad. “The one thing you both have in common is that you both stand out right now,” Jeongguk’s father chuckled.

“Jeongguk?” Taehyung said.

“You guys know each other? Well that’s great news. I hope you become great friends,” his father asked.

“Yes. It’s hard to miss Taehyung out here,” Jeongguk said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“I agree. Well I’m going to eat some of that delicious looking flan over there, so see you guys later,” he said waving before leaving with his wife.

“How are you my angel? Would you want to walk in the gardens with me? I don’t think I’ve ever seen a rose garden as impressive as yours,” Jeongguk asked.

“I’m not your angel, Jeongguk, but sure, I’d love to,” Taehyung said. Although he liked it very much, he didn’t want to show he liked Jeongguk.

“You’ll want to be. Just give it time,” Jeongguk said heading outside to the rose garden.

Probably the trademark of the Kim mansion was the enormous rose garden behind it. More than fifty gardeners tended to it everyday, making sure the gardens were in top condition. It was just four acres of the fifty acre land that was part of the property. The rose garden had anything from arches to pavillions covered in roses. It was quite a sight to see. Four fountains were located on each side of the garden with the rose arches headed to the center. In the center was the pavillion. It was quite a sight to see. Taehyung could see several other people walking outside as well. 

After walking for a bit, Taehyung responded, “How?” He wanted to be with Jeongguk, but he also didn’t want to give in easily.

“Go on a date with me. I’ll bring you somewhere good. You’ll like it,” Jeongguk suggested.

“My parents would never let me go on a date with you. You must be crazy if you think they’d ever allow such a thing to happen,” Taehyung said.

“I’m only crazy for you, sweetheart. I never said you had to tell them it would be a date. You could always say it was a friendly meeting. After all, they want us to be friends,” Jeongguk advised.

“I guess that could work. I’ll let you know immediately,” Taehyung said.

“Alright. Here’s my contact, feel free to contact me whenever you want,” Jeongguk said holding out a piece of paper. Taehyung gladly accepted it and shoved it into his back pocket.

Just before they could start talking again, Taehyung heard a voice, “Taehyung!” Baekhyun was running across the garden towards them. He grabbed Taehyung before dragging him back into the house.

“What the hell was that?” Taehyung asked.

“I was keeping you away from Jeongguk. He’s not good for you,” Baekhyun replied.

“How? He’s a nice person. I’m going on a date with him soon,” Taehyung said.

“He’s just going to use you. Do you know how many people he’s messed around with? You’re just going to get hurt,”Baekhyun answered.

“Well maybe he actually likes me and will treat me right,” Taehyung said stubbornly.

“Also, you know you’re going to be in the news if you’re seen around Jeongguk. The public doesn’t want you messing around with someone like him. You’re an angel, sweet and nice. He’s not,” Baekhyun said.

“That could never happen. I’m sure you know that my grandparents own the biggest press holdings in all of Korea. There’s no way they’ll want me in the news like that. I will never be in the news for that kind of situation. Now excuse me, come find me once the real Byun Baekhyun comes to Earth. I don’t know what you’ve been hearing, but I can handle everything myself. I know what goes around me,” Taehyung said storming off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooo are Taehyung and Baekhyun gonna stay friends?


	4. We Tried To Find the Right Answer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin comes to apologize for the things that he said about his best friend. Then Baekhyun also apologizes. Jimin has many gifts for Taehyung in return.

Taehyung sulked in his bedroom, wondering why Baekhyun would ever say such a thing to him. He had thought about it all night, and when he woke up this morning, he continued to think about it. Baekhyun had always supported what Taehyung would do. He guessed that Baekhyun only wanted to protect Taehyung from people, but he didn’t get why Baekhyun didn’t want Jeongguk to be around Taehyung. Baekhyun liked Jeongguk when they first met but then suddenly hated him after an hour or so. 

He had looked up the rumors about Jeongguk, and he sure did not have a good reputation. He was known for having one night stands and not treating people nicely, but Taehyung thought Jeongguk was being very nice to him that night. He saw that Jimin and Jeongguk were best friend, and Baekhyun had talked to Jimin when Taehyung left. Maybe Jimin said something bad about Jeongguk, and Baekhyun got overprotective. Before he could think about it more, his mom popped in the room.

“Taehyung, you have a visitor. Jimin is here,” his mother said.

“Oh that’s nice,” Taehyung said with a smile. Now he could question Jimin about Jeongguk. 

He raced down the long spiral stair to the entrance of the house. Jimin casually stood there with a small frown on his face. He held a box in his hand that looked like a gift.

“Jimin?” Taehyung said.

“Hey Taehyung,” Jimin responded.

“What are you doing here this early?” Taehyung wondered.

“Well I wanted to apologize. Baekhyun’s boyfriend came over last night during the party, yelling at me. He said something about you getting mad at Baekhyun for saying that Jeongguk was a bad person. Baekhyun said that he shouldn’t have said that, and he also said something about me, so that’s why Baekhyun’s boyfriend came over. I just wanted to say that I’m sorry for saying thing about Jeongguk. I’m Jeongguk’s best friend, and I don’t like what he does sometimes. I just wanted to let you know about Jeongguk and see if you actually wanted to be with him. I want the best for both of you, and I just don’t think Jeongguk can stay committed. I shouldn’t have said anything if you really liked him. It’s my fault Baekhyun wanted to protect you from that. I know that Baekhyun is protective over you, and I should’ve told you first. I want you to have a gift. The best delicacies from France. I know you love little treats from Baekhyun, so I got you a little something. We own some of the finest bakeries and stuff, so I decided to get you something,” Jimin apologized looking truly sincere. He handed over the box to Taehyung who graciously accepted it.

“It’s all good. I really appreciate you coming over to talk to me. I now know the rumors and stuff thanks to you, so don’t worry about me being not prepared. I know that you want me to be happy with Jeongguk. I’m so sorry I overreacted. I should’ve acted better. I’m an adult for goodness sake,” Taehyung replied.

“You’re good. I hope you enjoy the treats. They’re very good,” Jimin said.

“I know I will. I love pastries, and I’m so thankful you got them for me,” Taehyung said.

“You’re welcome. Now that I know you better, I want to become friends with you. You’re always cheery and bright, and I want to be friends with someone like that. I’ve never really had the chance to talk to you, and now I do. So what do you think?” Jimin asked.

“Of course! I’d love to be friends with you,” Taehyung said before rushing to hug Jimin. Jimin looked surprised but returned the hug nonetheless. “Now that we’ve dealt with this. I want you to have breakfast and spend the day at my house,” Taehyung offered.

“I’d love to. I’m just going to let my chauffeur know and get my next surprise ready,” Jimin said with a sly smile.

“You didn’t. I can’t believe you got me another gift. It’s all good now,” Taehyung complained.

“Don’t worry. This one wasn’t hard at all,” Jimin said.

“I feel bad now. Should I give you a gift?” Taehyung asked.

“No, I insist you don’t,” Jimin said. He left the house quickly leaving Taehyung in the foyer. Taehyung’s phone rang, so he picked it up immediately seeing it was Baekhyun.

“Baekkie,” Taehyung said.

“Tae, I’m so glad you picked up,” Baekhyun said in a hoarse voice. It was obvious Baekhyun had been crying.

“Of course I would. You’re my best friend,” Taehyung reassured softly.

“I’m so sorry for saying all those things. I didn’t mean for it to come out like that. I know you can handle things yourself, but I stepped in anyway. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to cause you or Jeongguk any harm,” Baekhyun sobbed.

“It’s of Baekkie. I’m alright. I’m sorry for reacting so harshly. I know you just want the best for me, and Jimin set my mind straight for me. You don’t need to apologize. I should’ve accepted your warning. I now know everything, so don’t worry,” Taehyung said.

“Really Tae?” Baekhyun asked hopefully.

“Definitely. Why would I ever want to leave you?” Taehyung asked.

“Thank goodness. I’m so glad you forgave me. Why don’t we dye our hair color to celebrate kinda?” Baekhyun suggested.

“That’s a great idea. I know the perfect color for you, but it’s kinda like a normal color. Do you have a color for me?” Taehyung wondered excitedly.

“Yes, I’ve been thinking about this new color. You’re going to be… stunning. Trust me. Jeongguk will definitely fall for you,” Baekhyun said.

“I can’t wait. Anyway I have to go. I’m hanging out with Jimin since he apologized for no reason and came to my house. He has a surprise for me, so I better go meet him now,” Taehyung said.

“I’m glad you guys are friends now. See you soon TaeTae,” Baekhyun said before hanging up.

Taehyung smiled knowing that Baekhyun and him were friends again. He saw that Jimin had sneaked into the foyer, patiently waiting for Taehyung’s attention. Jimin smiled kindly, as if he knew that Baekhyun apologized. He walked to the door and grabbed the handle.

“Ready for the surprise?” Jimin asked.

“I guess,” Taehyung shrugged.

Jimin pulled open the doors of the house, and ran to the side. I widened my eyes in surprise. How on Earth did Jimin do that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was kinda like the first part of the big activity that's gonna happen. Now that Jimin and Baekhyun have apologized, things will be kinda happy for a little bit.  
> Also why do you think Jimin apologized when he was just giving a warning about his best friend?


	5. Lost In the Maze, In the Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin's surprise is better than Taehyung thinks. All of Taehyung's college friends come back as they all go to Singapore.

 

Jimin pulled open the doors of the house, and ran to the side. Taehyung widened his eyes in surprise. How on Earth did Jimin do that?

Standing behind the doors of the house were all of Taehyung’s closest friends who lived all over Asia since they were the richest of the rich. All of them had met at the same university and had become close friends, but they saw each other less often after they had graduated. Each of them had stayed together, but Taehyung’s parents had demanded that he return home with them. He had no idea that Jimin had such good contacts with each of them.

“Namjoon, Seokjin, Yoongi, Hoseok, I can’t believe you guys are here! You guys are always jet-setting, so I’m so glad you guys are here. How did Jimin do this?” Taehyung asked shocked. He went up to hug each and every single one of them before turning to Jimin.

“Well this is a small part of the surprise. I have extremely good contacts, and they’ve been my friends for awhile,” Jimin started. Namjoon, Seokjin, Yoongi, and Hoseok moved apart to reveal Baekhyun and Jeongguk who were smiling. Taehyung ran up to hug Baekhyun with all his might. They both muttered apologies before moving on.

“Oh my gosh. What else did you plan? I can’t believe you,” Taehyung said, going up to hug Jeongguk even though they had met the night before.

“We actually came to Daegu for business without knowing we were all going. Jimin found out and contacted us. Last night, around midnight, he called all us, suggesting we surprise you. Of course we all agreed. He wanted us to go to Singapore for a week, shopping and all. We all chipped in with the surprise, adding in our own perks. We knew we hadn’t seen you, and that you were upset, so this was perfect. We miss you so much Taehyung,” Seokjin said.

“You did not. I can’t believe this. It’s all over a small argument I had with Baekhyun. Isn’t this too much?” Taehyung wondered.

“Well we thought this would be good for us to reconnect with each other. This was just a good excuse to do all of it. We leave today, so the party can start right away,” Namjoon added.

“This is perfect. How can I repay you Jimin?” Taehyung asked.

“You are going to accept this and repay me with anything else,” Jimin said.

“I’ll try,” Taehyung grumbled. “Just wondering, are Namjoon and Seokjin finally together?”

Yoongi chucked before responding, “Yes they are.”

“We got together around last year,” Seokjin explained.

“Wow how wonderful. Congratulations,” Taehyung said.

“Who knows, maybe a new couple will arise soon,” Baekhyun said, wiggling his eyebrows at Jeongguk and Taehyung.

“Be quiet Baekhyun. You’re still annoying as usual. How’s Chanyeol? I heard about how he was such a good boyfriend,” Taehyung asked.

“He’s great. He’s coming with us later today. He’s bringing Kyungsoo, the quiet one,” Baekhyun chirped. 

“That’s good. I didn’t mean to cause such a ruckus. When are we dying our hair now?” Taehyung said.

“On the plane. When else? It’s a group thing now. Everyone is dying their hair, so I can’t promise nothing will be normal,” Baekhyun said with an evil grin.

“I can’t believe you,” Taehyung started before a look of horror crossed his face. “If we’re leaving tonight, I need to start packing now?”

“Oops, we may have done that on mistake,” Jimin said mischievously.

* * *

 

"Okay, I packed everything. We can go now,” Taehyung said.

“Finally. You take forever packing. We’re going there for a week, and you have five suitcases and an extra duffel bag. Isn’t that too much? I still look better than you, and I brought a small bag of makeup. You and Baekhyun are the same,” Seokjin said.

“You lie to yourself too much. One can never be too prepared. I need one suitcase just for shoes and three of them are for clothing,” Taehyung replied.

“Exactly. Taehyung understands,” Baekhyun agreed.

“I’m not going to argue anymore cause I’m going to lose. You bring whatever you want,” Seokjin sighed.

“Let’s get going. The flight is in two hours. Chanyeol and Kyungsoo will meet us up there before we head on my family plane. You’ll love it,” Jimin said.

“Yay, we’re going,” Taehyung and Baekhyun squealed before rushing into the limo awaiting them.

“Taehyung?” his mother yelled.

“What mother? I’m leaving to Singapore,” Taehyung said.

“You can’t. I want you to meet a family tonight. They have a wonderful daughter,” she said.

“I’m sorry, but I’m going with everyone else,” Taehyung apologized sincerely.

“I forbid it, Taehyung,” Taehyung’s mother commanded sternly.

“I’m an adult, mother. I can decide what I want to do with my life now, and it certainly does not have to do with meeting with other families I don’t care about. I’m not a baby anymore; I can make decisions for myself. It’s about time I did what I want and not what you want. Now excuse me, I need to go to Singapore,” Taehyung said, walking into the limo as if nothing happened. Everyone had their mouth wide open in shock. Taehyung had never spoke up against his parents.

“Jeongguk is working miracles. How did he get Taehyung to stand up for himself?” Seokjin asked.

“I swear I didn’t do anything,” Jeongguk said.

“Well except for that boner you gave him this morning,” Yoongi said dryly.

* * *

 

To say that Jimin’s private plane wasn’t impressive would be a lie. They owned a Boeing 737 which was a gift from the president himself. Chanyeol and Kyungsoo waited there looking bored. When they saw the rest of the group, they immediately broke into smiles, rushing over to greet everyone.

“Hey,” Chanyeol greeted.

“Channie!” Baekhyun said, running to Chanyeol.

“Babe, you say me yesterday,” Chanyeol chuckled.

“I don’t care,” Baekhyun said.

“You win. Let me introduce everyone to Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol said.

“Yes please do,” Taehyung said.

“This is Do Kyungsoo. He works in the real estate business, so Baekhyun introduced me to him. He’s quiet sometimes but has a lot of thoughts going inside of him,” Chanyeol introduced.

“Hi Kyungsoo, I’m Taehyung. I’m the cheerful rich guy who wears gucci everyday,” Taehyung jokes.

“He wears it all the time. My name is Kim Seokjin and I’m like the annoying mom. That’s what they say anyway, but I’m the ten out of all you eights,” Seokjin said.

“I’m Kim Namjoon, Seokjin’s boyfriend. If Seokjin is the annoying mom then I’m the dad, I guess. I have really noticeable dimples, so you won’t forget me,” he said.

“I’m Jung Hoseok, and I’m your hope. I like to dance a lot, just for your information” Hoseok said cheerfully.

“Jeon Jeongguk. Part model, and part business,” Jeongguk said before turning his attention back onto a cheerful Taehyung.

There was a long part before Namjoon whacked Yoongi in the head. “It’s your turn, walnut head.”

“Shut your mouth Joon before I murder you on the plane. Min Yoongi, genius. What else do I need to say?” he said.

“Nice to meet you all,’ Kyungsoo said shyly.

“Enough chit chat. We’re going to Singapore!” Jimin yelled before running to the plane. Everyone followed him, not knowing what was to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Filler kinda. Now you know where the first big event is gonna happen.


	6. Even If You Run the Road Endlessly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone dyes their hair. That's it.

“Watch a movie or dye our hair? Which one first?” Jimin asked the whole group.

“Dying our hair. Duh,” Taehyung said.

“Seconding that,” agreed Baekhyun.

“I’m fine with that,” murmured everyone else.

“I can’t believe I agreed to do this. You better not turn my hair into a mess,” grumbles Yoongi.

“With that, you’re going first,” Taehyung giggled pushing headphones onto him.

“Jesus Christ, it’s so loud,” yelled Yoongi.

“That’s the point,” Baekhyun said, rolling his eyes.

“What?” Yoongi yelled again. Jimin laughed and pushed on a blindfold as well so he couldn’t see the dye.

“What color?” Jimin asked as they turned their attention back to the group.

“Since I’m his best friend, and I know what will annoy him the most, I have a bunch of options. We can do mint green, mint blue, white-blonde, and a very blue color,” Namjoon said, pulling out each color from the his backpack.

“White -blonde!” Taehyung shouted.

“Mint blue!” Baekhyun yelled back.

“No, blonde is obviously better,” Taehyung argued. They continued like this for a couple of minutes before Seokjin stepped in.

“Since my vote is best, I think we should do mint green,” Seokjin said.

Everyone else nodded their heads along with Seokjin, agreeing that mint green would be the best color for Yoongi. They dragged him to the bathroom where Namjoon did the honor of dying his hair. When Namjoon finished, he pulled the blindfold to let Yoongi get a look.

“I will murder everyone. When I say don’t turn my hair into a mess, do you think I meant for you to turn it mint green?” Yoongi asked in a furious manner.

“I don’t know. I interpreted it in my own way,” Namjoon said giggling.

“You’re next then. I’m not being nice,” Yoongi said, shoving the headphones and blindfold on him.

Yoongi was being serious when he said he wouldn’t be nice. Without any voting, he grabbed purple dye from the options given by the flight crew and dragged him into the bathroom. No one objected since they didn’t want to get Yoongi mad, and they wanted to know what purple looked on him. Instead of getting all mad, Namjoon adored his purple hair, saying it was a great choice. While Yoongi upset about that, Jimin fawned over him. That made Namjoon choose Jimin as the next one.

Jimin was easy for everyone. As soon as Jeongguk suggested orange, they all agreed with it immediately. Jimin was a very likable person when they got to know him, and everyone wanted to see him in a new color. Orange was simply adorable on Jimin, and everyone felt proud for deciding to agree on orange. Jimin really wanted Seokjin to go since he had the right color in mind.

Jimin wanted to see Seokjin in silver since Jimin originally wore that color. To make things go quicker, Hoseok decided to get his hair done at the same time. They soon realized that Hoseok was harder than Seokjin, but Namjoon quickly suggested black since one person had to have their natural hair color. Hoseok hadn’t had black hair since their early college days. When they both came out, they were spewing out compliments to each other.

Taehyung and Baekhyun were next. Jeongguk insisted on dying Taehyung’s hair light light pink which everyone agreed to anyway. Chanyeol wanted to see Baekhyun is white-blonde hair after Taehyung wore it, so that was a go as well. They ended up falling in love as they took picture after picture and created collages for each other. Their squeals were basically ear rape for everyone.

Who was next? Chanyeol and Kyungsoo. Baekhyun decided to turn Chanyeol’s hair into a metallic periwinkle color that was a bit similar to his original light lavender hair. Chanyeol had already requested Kyungsoo’s hair, so they decided to dye it dark red like mahogany. Compared to Taehyung and Baekhyun, Chanyeol and Baekhyun were very calm about. Besides expressing their likings, they didn’t say much afterwards. When Taehyung and Baekhyun questioned it, they denied it, expressing their thanks again.

After they came out, everyone looked at Jeongguk since he was the last one left. Taehyung grinned wickedly and whispered something to everyone. They all started laughing and nodded their heads with it. Once Jeongguk had his headphones and blindfold on, they all started laughing about Jeongguk in cherry red hair. He had never worn any hair color besides shades of brown and black. To say Jeongguk was surprised was an understatement. He was speechless and turned to Taehyung with a glint in his eyes. He tackled Taehyung until Taehyung gave up. He said he was happy about the hair color and just wanted to see Taehyung laugh.

After all the hair dying, they took infinite amounts of selfies, posting everything on snapchat, instagram, etc. Their hair had all the colors of the rainbow gaining more attention. Soon enough, notifications had to be turned off because of all the fans. It just showed how famous they all were. Each of them came from a rich family and becoming stars at what they did. They were always on the news for little things (a/n: it’s basically the kardashians wink wink. Rich rich rich).

Time flew by fast because soon Taehyung after seeing Singapore in sight. Marina Bay Sands, Raffles Place, Gardens by the Bay, and more iconic buildings could be soon as they circled around Singapore’s Jewel Changi Airport. Singapore’s Airport was the best in the world, and it only got better and better. The plane soon landed with a small bump, and it rolled to a stop.

“We’re in Singapore, baby!” Taehyung yelled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the short chapter  
> I needed a filler really badly  
> The drama shall arrive  
> After all, its asian kardashian for a reason


	7. Those Many False Cries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They all head to hawker booths for food. Then Taehyung meets someone special.

When Taehyung and his friends got off the plane and into the airport, they were bombarded by fans who had figured out they were coming to Singapore. They always found out no matter how secretive they were. It was very annoying for Taehyung, but he lived. All of them had multiple security guards around them, yelling and shouting for fans to back off. Soon enough, they were escorted into a private room for a bit.

“This is why we shouldn’t dye our hair. We look like a pig in the middle of a bunch of sheeps. Have you seen Chanyeol’s hair? How does anyone miss blue-purple hair on him?” Yoongi said exasperated.

“You’re no fun, Yoongi. The thrill is the best part,” Baekhyun pouted.

“I do agree some part with Yoongi. I think we should leave right now, and get to Jimin’s house here,” Namjoon said.

“But I wanted to see the Shiseido Forest Valley and the rain vortex,” Taehyung and Baekhyun said.

“And get killed by fans? That’s a no from me,” Seokjin countered. Hoseok, Jimin, Chanyeol, and Kyungsoo nodded their heads as well.

“We can see it when we leave Singapore, babe,” Chanyeol compromised.

“I want to see it now,” Baekhyun said.

“Babe, do I need to say it again?” Chanyeol threatened with a dark look in his eyes.

“No,” Baekhyun whispered.

“Disgusting. I just lost my innocence for the hundredth time already,” Hoseok said wrinkling his nose.

“I do what it takes,” Chanyeol shrugs.

“Chanyeol!” they all yelled at the same time.

* * *

 

The group arrived at Jimin’s property on the edge of Singapore. It was at least twenty acres of rolling hills surrounded by a huge forest that blocked it from everyone else. A sprawling modern mansion sat on the center of one of the hills with a paved driveway that rolled around the house. Taehyung could see a pool behind the house and couldn’t wait to jump in. Singapore was hot, way hotter than Daegu. Waterfalls on the exterior walls surrounded the entrance of the house just like Taehyung’s house. Many people think rich people just cover their houses in gold, but that’s not the case. Many multi-millionaires and billionaires love huge modern houses with lots of property.

“Wow Jimin. I had no idea you guys had so much property in Singapore. Singapore is full of buildings nowadays,” Yoongi said.

“It’s called real estate,” he said.

“Well I know you work in real estate,” Yoongi said. “Anyway what do we first?”

“I was planning to have Taehyung and me go to the hawker booths,” Jeongguk started.

“You are definitely not going with only each other, mr. playboy,” Seokjin said.

“I’m not a playboy,” Jeongguk said, rolling his eyes.

“Says the person who has more exes than all of ours combined,” Yoongi stated.

“Shut up. I’m trying to make a good impression, not have my friends betray me,” Jeongguk pouted.

“We’re only telling the truth. Taehyung should thank us,” Jimin said.

“Don’t believe them. I’m not that much of a playboy,” Jeongguk said.

“I’ll be the judge of that,” Taehyung decided, leaving a small smile. “You can take me out, but I’m not afraid to break your heart of you pull any of this playboy shit. Everyone will join us at the hawker booth, but I’ll spend time with you alone.”

“You sure Tae?” Baekhyun asked worriedly. Baekhyun made eye contact with Jimin with worried looks on each other’s eyes.

“I know what I’m doing. Trust me,” Taehyung said.

“I will,” Baekhyun said with a smile.

“Should we go now then?” Chanyeol asked.

“Yes, let’s go,” Namjoon said.

“Wait! Fans will recognize us,” Taehyung said.

“Everyone but Hoseok and Kyungsoo has to put hats on then. We’ll put on face masks too,” Seokjin advised.

“Sounds good.” Yoongi said while everyone else nodded.

* * *

 

“Everyone can go get what they want, and we’ll meet up at this table. If you want it, just get it. We have a lot of mouths to feed. We’ll partner up though,” Seokjin said, immediately grabbing Namjoon’s arm.

Taehyung saw Jeongguk and walked up to him, grabbing his hand. Chanyeol and Baekhyun stood with each other obviously. Yoongi went with Hoseok which was a strange pairing. Jimin looked at Kyungsoo who was the only one left.

“I guess we’re just the best friends and third wheels right?” he laughed.

“Exactly. We should just date each other,” Kyungsoo jokes.

“Right idea. We’ll be ‘dates’ today,” Jimin said.

“You guys are weird,” Jeongguk said.

“Off we go then,” said Hoseok with his usual smile.

Taehyung and Jeongguk went off in one direction, staying silent for a bit. It wasn’t quiet with all the noise going on in the background. Taehyung just looked at their intertwined hands while Jeongguk moved through the crowd.

“What do you want to eat?” he asked.

“Ice cream,” Taehyung responded brightly.

“You can’t eat that before we have actual food, angel,” he said.

“You’re ruining my dreams, meanie,” Taehyung pouted.

“We can get satay instead,” Jeongguk laughed.

Jeongguk continued to get loads of food while Taehyung just followed. Sometimes, he chipped in with small favors or ideas, but most of them were absurd. Jeongguk just laughed and carried all the food that Taehyung and him ordered. Taehyung offered to help carry some of the food, but Jeongguk refused being the gentleman he was. When they came back to the table, everyone had already ordered a surplus of food for them to eat.

“Jeongguk wouldn’t let me get ice cream,” Taehyung complained.

“We wouldn’t either,” said Yoongi.

“That’s being mean, Yoongi,” Taehyung said.

“I’m a mean person. What can I say?” Yoongi asked.

“You can say sorry and give me ice cream,” Taehyung demanded.

“Now I understand why you’re gay,” Yoongi said

“Excuse me? You’re so gay that every straight line you draw turns into a circle,” Taehyung shot back.

“Damn, Taehyung is evil,” Chanyeol chuckled.

“An evil idiot,” Seokjin said. “I’m not sure how he made it through college with his gayness.”

“Shut up, Seokjin. You’re more of a panicked gay than I am. I’m going to eat, and if none of you guys get me ice cream, your bodies are going to be found in the ocean,” Taehyung said.

“You know what? I’m just going to get him ice cream,” Jeongguk suddenly said.

“I swear, Jeongguk, you are a dead man,” Seokjin glared.

“Not if Taehyung kills me first,” Jeongguk said.

“Thanks Kookie,” Taehyung smiled showing off that box smile of his.

“I’m coming,” yelled Baekhyun.

The three of them walked through the crowds of the hawker booths to an ice cream place. There was a long line, and Taehyung got awfully impatient. He couldn’t stop cursing and acting like a little kid. Then in one quick second, it all stopped.

Taehyung turned white as sheet which was a big contrast to his tan skin. He started crying with big tears and fell to the floor. Taehyung was sobbing to no end, and there didn’t look like an obvious reason for that. He had been happy a minute ago. Baekhyun looked in Taehyung’s direction and seemed more angry than anyone Jeongguk had ever met. He pulled Taehyung to the side and tried to calm him down. Jeongguk could only see a happy couple that way.

“Who was that?” Jeongguk asked.

“Park Bogum, Taehyung’s first boyfriend,” Baekhyun said with a stony face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe who is Park Bogum and what does he have to do with Taehyung?


	8. We Can Separate Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story of Bogum. Baekhyun and Chanyeol fall apart.

“Park Bogum, Taehyung’s first boyfriend,” Baekhyun said with a stony face. “We need to go back to the group and leave. Now!”

“Sure. Need help?” Jeongguk asked.

“Yes, could you carry him?” Baekhyun pointed to a sobbing Taehyung.

Jeongguk picked up Taehyung like he was a feather and carried him like a baby. Taehyung curled into Jeongguk, crying in his shirt. Together, they ran back to the group, so Baekhyun could explain what happened. Seokjin gave a look of terror when Taehyung arrived, sobbing still.

“What happened?” he asked sharply.

“Bogum. He’s back,” Baekhyun responded in a whisper, giving a knowing look to Seokjin.

“How dare he just show up after what he did? I don’t care if it was an accident. We need to leave,” Seokjin said. 

“Who? We just started eating though,” Hoseok complained.

“Pack it all up. If I say we’re leaving, we’re leaving,” Seokjin ordered.

“Yes sir,” Hoseok mocked.

Seokjin didn’t pay attention to Hoseok and started speaking to Baekhyun again. “Did he say anything?”

“Not that I know of,” Baekhyun said.

“Who is it, my gosh,” Yoongi asked exasperated.

“Park Bogum. Remember him?” Seokjin said.

“No!” Hoseok, Namjoon, and Yoongi yelled at the same time. 

“I still don’t know who they’re talking about,” Jimin said puzzled.

“Park Bogum was Taehyung’s first boyfriend. In the easiest way possible, they broke up,” Seokjin summarized as Taehyung broke into more tears.

“Let’s go now,” Jimin said as the car pulled up. 

Everyone entered the car with silence. The day turned into a disaster quickly after Taehyung had met his ex. Baekhyun tried his best to soothe a mumbling Taehyung who fell asleep quickly.

“Sorry about that,” Baekhyun sighed.

“It’s okay. Can we learn the full story?” Jimin asked.

“Sure. It all started back in college. Taehyung was a shy little bean with no experience. He wasn’t sure he was gay, and that’s when Bogum came in. Bogum was an experienced senior, and Taehyung a new freshman. Bogum had been so kind to Taehyung, so they started dating. It was all peaceful for a couple of months before Taehyung found Bogum sleeping with another girl. He promised to never do it again and said he loved Taehyung. Taehyung still stayed with him only to get cheated on more. Taehyung was heart broken, but couldn’t leave him. One day, Bogum wrote him a simple note that shattered his heart completely. Bogum had left without any word besides the one not. He left with someone else too. Bogum said Taehyung was boring and just a little toy, foolish enough to fall for him,” Seokjin said.

“Then Taehyung stayed in his room for weeks, crying and crying. Baekhyun finally got him out. These years have been enough for him to heal, and that’s partly why we don’t want anyone breaking his heart. Especially an international playboy named by the public,” Yoongi finished.

“I had no idea,” Jeongguk whispered.

“We never got to tell you,” Seokjin said.

“I’m afraid Taehyung will stay in his room, and have massive mood swings. I remember him becoming overconfident. Hooking up with random people at clubs and flirting with everyone,” Baekhyun shuddered.

“We’ll find a way,” Namjoon said.

“I think we let him be, but I want Jeongguk away from Taehyung,” Seokjin ordered.

“Seokjin!” Jeongguk said.

“You know what the possibilities are. Once he is level-headed again, you can do as you please. No exceptions,” Seokjin explained.

“Fine. I’m still staying here though,” Jeongguk said.

“That’s fine. We’ll have everyone but Seokjin and me go have fun,” Baekhyun said.

“I’m staying then,” Chanyeol said.

“No,” Baekhyun argued.

“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol warned again is his dominant voice.

“I can’t. Why won’t you realize that? You are not more important than Taehyung. I’m sorry, but Taehyung comes first. This is for Taehyung’s good. I don’t think he’ll be comfortable around anyone besides Jin and I. I have to be there for Taehyung, so I can’t stay with you or let you stay. I’m sorry. Taehyung needs me, you can live a day without me,” Baekhyun said in a hard voice.

“I’m not more important than Taehyung?” Chanyeol asked.

“Not in that way. I meant-” Baekhyun started.

“Save it. I’m leaving. Kyungsoo, let’s go,” Chanyeol said. Kyungsoo looked conflicted, but left nonetheless. They opened the car door and left without a word. Baekhyun looked heart broken but stayed strong for Taehyung.

“I’m sorry Baekhyun. I’m sure he didn’t mean it like that,” Yoongi said.

“I know. I wish I could rewind and change what I said,” Baekhyun said softly. “But it’s okay. Taehyung is the first priority.”

“We’ll figure everything out. Let’s just to my house first,” Jimin said.

* * *

Chanyeol was mad. Seething. His own boyfriend called him unimportant. Lesser than his best friend. Kyungsoo came with him, trying to calm him down but to no avail. Chanyeol felt betrayed. He loved Baekhyun, and Baekhyun couldn’t even say he was important to him. He understood that Taehyung was in need, but he was too mean to Chanyeol.

“Chanyeol, please calm down,” Kyungsoo pleaded.

“How can I? Does my boyfriend think I’m not as important than his best friend?” Chanyeol asked.

“He didn’t mean in like that. Baekhyun just wanted the best for Taehyung,” Kyungsoo tried.

“He wanted the best for Taehyung and called me not important. He even said Taehyung came first,” Chanyeol said.

He became so distracted and mad, he stopped thinking rationally. Chanyeol went to a bar and got drunk heavily. Kyungsoo followed him there like the friend he was but stayed sober and alert. Chanyeol brought home a boy even though Kyungsoo persisted. Chanyeol was just too mad. As long as Baekhyun didn’t see it, there would be no problem. As long as he didn’t see…

* * *

“Can you get Taehyung some sleeping pills. He’s refusing to sleep,” Seokjin said the next day.

“Sure,” Baekhyun said.

“Let’s go together. I’ll walk us to the nearest pharmacy, and we can get some coffee from this great coffee shop I know,” Jimin suggested.

Baekhyun and Jimin walked together. It was good to get fresh air. Seokjin had been fussing over Taehyung who started sulking in his bedroom. He refused to get out of his bedroom. Just from seeing his ex. That’s all it took. Baekhyun was sad because of the fact that Chanyeol had left. He didn’t mean to say those things. He just cared deeply for both of them and expressed his feelings in the wrong way.

Suddenly Jimin stopped right in front of a small alley. Baekhyun stopped abruptly.“Baekhyun… I don’t think you want to look any further,” said Jimin quietly.

Baekhyun did anyway. Chanyeol was making out with a boy who already was marked by the looks of it. It was just a kiss, they were passionately making out like a couple already. The guy’s arm around Chanyeol’s next, and Chanyeol’s arm held onto his waist tightly. They didn’t even break for air. Baekhyun held his breath and cried, running back the way he came. He didn’t even think Chanyeol noticed.Did Chanyeol already forget about Baekhyun?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry peeps  
> it'll get better  
> I promise


	9. I Really Am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol and Jimin fight while Taehyung calms down.

Jimin watched helplessly as Baekhyun ran, crying back to his house. He froze looking in both directions. He was filled with rage every time he saw Chanyeol kissing the boy, oblivious to Baekhyun. Baekhyun loved Chanyeol more than anything, and that was obvious to Jimin. He might as well say something to Chanyeol to get him thinking straight. Or thinking… gay.

He walked up to Chanyeol with rage while they were completely into each other. “Park Chanyeol! What the fuck do you think you’re doing?”

They broke apart, Chanyeol looking surprised. “What are you doing here?” he asked, avoiding Jimin’s question.

“How can you just kiss a random boy you met when you have Baekhyun? He’s running home in tears now. You just broke his heart now. Does Baekhyun mean nothing to you anymore?” Jimin yelled, going into a rant.

“He doesn’t want me,” Chanyeol said.

“Are you blind? He loves you. So fucking much. I don’t think he’ll ever trust you again. You threw him away because of one silly argument. Baekhyun trusted you, and you broke that as well. You think hooking up with this one random boy is going to help you?” Jimin yelled.

“You can’t make decisions for him. Let him make them himself. If he wants to kiss me, he can kiss me. I’m not just a one night stand, are we babe?” the guy said in a sly grin.

“No you aren’t, Zuho. Just go away Jimin, please. This is none of your business,” Chanyeol grimaced.

“This isn’t my business? My friend’s boyfriend is kissing someone else and it’s not my business?” Jimin asked.

“Well I’m not going to dump Zuho. I like him, a lot. He’s here for me,” Chanyeol shrugged.

“Don’t be in denial. Zuho will never match Baekhyun. You know better than to say you like Zuho a lot. You’ll realize what you lost. From now on, you are no longer welcome at my house or anywhere near me. I will be around Baekhyun from now on, and if I see you near us, I will make sure your life sucks,” Jimin threatened.

“I’m just as rich as you are. Good luck trying to make my life suck,” Chanyeol laughed.

“I bet you aren’t even as rich as he is,” Zuho sneered.

“According to multiple sources, I am. Not enough to make a difference, but Taehyung’s family is. They could ruin your family, and now that you’ve hurt his best friend, Taehyung won’t be afraid to. Taehyung is on a whole new level of rich. Jeongguk is the closest we have to him, so I’d watch out,” Jimin warned.

For the first time, Chanyeol looked shaken. He knew that Taehyung can ruin everything that Chanyeol’s family has built within days. He’ll have no problem doing so. His parents might be strict and controlling, but if Taehyung had a good reason, they’d agree to do it so anyway. Taehyung and Baekhyun’s family were very close as well.

“Can’t you just shut up? You think you’re so powerful cause you’re rich or something. Stop being so controlling to my boyfriend and me. He’s over his ex, face it,” Zuho said, still unaware of how rich they are.

“Wow you’ve got a dumb boyfriend here, Chanyeol. Ever heard of Shine Entertainment? Or Park Real Estate? How bout Jeon Inc.? Wait what about Chanyeol’s ex, Byun Real Estate?” Jimin asked.

Zuho widened his eyes. He knew every single company Jimin had named. They’re huge in Asia. Especially Shine Entertainment. Shine rules over any other entertainment company by a mile. The family is so filthy rich, it’s unbelievably crazy. Not to mention they have a beautiful son who is an ambassador for Gucci.

“Ch-chanyeol is friends with them? They’re too rich. Shine Entertainment is huge,” Zuho said with big eyes.

“Yup. Isn’t that crazy. They can definitely ruin someone’s life in no time,” Jimin said in a sickly sweet voice.

“Don’t be afraid. I can protect you from them. We’re leaving. You can go away Jimin,” Chanyeol said shakily.

“I think I’ll do just that. Probably go tell everyone what happened if Baekhyun hasn’t already,” Jimin said with a wicked grin as the boys walked away.

* * *

“Taehyung, will you explain what happened?” Seokjin asked softly.

“I-i don’t know. It hurts so much,” Taehyung said sadly.

“What happened? I just want to help you,” Seokjin reasoned.

“Sure. I can’t always stay quiet. I saw him at the hawker booth all happy and stuff. He was with….. With Choi Minho. Remember him? Friends with all of us and Taemin. They were so happy, holding hands and giving each other sweet kisses. When Bogum saw me, he gave me a smirk and Minho saw me. They both smiled coldly and turned away. I’m guessing Minho and Bogum ran away together after Bogum cheated on me. I’m also guessing he cheated on me with Minho,” Taehyung said miserably.

“That’s unbelievable. I would tell everyone what a cold hearted person he is if-,” Seokjin started.

“He wasn’t in the top three richest families in Korea. A lot of people support him, so we can’t do anything,” Taehyung sighed.

“It’s okay. Revenge is not always the choice. Just be happy right now. Do you want to stay here and just do what you want or do you want to go see everyone else?” Seokjin asked.

Before Taehyung could answer, Jimin walked in with a bag and a cold look on his face. “Where’s Baekhyun?” Seokjin and Taehyung asked.

“Not here?” Jimin asked surprised.

“No,” Seokjin said.

“I’ll just tell you then. We found Chanyeol making out with some boy named Zuho. Baekhyun ran off crying, and I assumed he would come here. I guess not. We had a huge fight, and now I’m here,” Jimin said.

“Chanyeol was making out with a boy?” Taehyung asked in shock.

“Yes. Unfortunately. It was intense and like they were a real couple. I’m guessing baek will do typical sad people stuff like going to the bar, getting drunk, and then hooking up with some random person. That’s exactly what Chanyeol did anyway,” Jimin said in a worry.

“I can’t let that happen. We’re finding him, I’m not seeing my best friend getting drunk and hooking up with someone. When I see Chanyeol, I’m going to kick his ass. Actually kick his ass,” Taehyung fumed.

“We all want to. First we have to find where Baekhyun ran off too. Are you sure you want to go out Taehyung?” asked Seokjin.

“Positive. I can’t let Bogum stay in my life like that,” Taehyung affirmed.

“Right attitude. I’m going to call Jackson Wang. He’ll know where to find Baekhyun. That’s what I’m hoping at least,” Seokjin said.

“Singapore was really a turn of events wasn’t it?” Taehyung said.

“I couldn’t agree less. I’ll make it up to everyone,” Jimin promised.

“You don’t have to,” Seokjin said.

“I want to. This turned out horrible. First we met Taehyung’s ex, and then Baekhyun saw Chanyeol kissing another boy. What else could go wrong? I’ll fix everything,” Jimin said.

“If that’s what you want to do,” Seokjin sighed. “Let’s find Baekhyun and get with the others first.”

So they left to find Baekhyun. According to Kim Heechul, he was at a high end bar. They raced to find him before he made some rash decision to do something stupid. Baekhyun didn’t need the public finding out about something like this. People knew they were in Singapore, but they didn’t know about the troubles that had happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe, I finally have the drama  
> Also sorry for the slow updates  
> I've been working on both stories so it'll probably still be slow for right now


	10. We Have to Trust Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet Jackson!

Taehyung moved his way through crowds of drunk people hoping to find Baekhyun. It reeked of alcohol and sex. Hopefully Baekhyun didn’t get too carried away and was safely inside the bar. Seokjin said Baekhyun was still in the bar, so Taehyung did his best to find him. The phone rang, and Taehyung picked it up. Seokjin was calling

“What is it Seokjin?” Taehyung asked.

“I see Baekhyun. I think it’d be easier if you came up to him. He’s near the back at a small bar, talking with some dude,” Seokjin informed.

“I’ll be there,” Taehyung said.

Taehyung ended the call and walked to wear Seokjin said Baekhyun was. He had passed the place and didn’t think Baekhyun would be there. He saw Seokjin and ran straight up to him.

“Seokjin, where is he again?” Taehyung asked.

“In the corner. Sitting with that one dude. You can see Baekhyun’s white blonde hair easily,” Seokjin said.

Taehyung saw the small boy and felt extremely sad. “Got it. I’ll be over there.” Taehyung walked to them, and tapped Baekhyun on the shoulder.

“TaeTae-ie? Baekkie is not drunk. Jackson is keeping Baekkie safe. Baekkie is sad. Does Chanchan hate me?” Baekhyun pouted.

“I’ve been keeping him safe, he’s telling the truth. He’s been horribly drunk the past hour or so. Can’t have someone like him in a bar. Been waiting for someone to pick him up. Told me about his boyfriend and everything,” the guy named Jackson said.

“Thank you so much. I’ve been worried sick. Sorry about him. He’s usually not like that,” Taehyung apologized.

“No one is themselves here. It’s okay. He kept me more sober than when I do come here. I shouldn’t be here though,” Jackson said.

“If you don’t mind, why are you here?” Taehyung asked.

“Jacksonnie fought with his boyfriend, Mark,” Baekhyun giggled.

“Baekhyun has that right. I had a fight with my boyfriend, Mark Tuan. Apparently, I was being too flirty with my best friend, Youngjae. That’s why I’m here,” Jackson said miserably.

“Mark Tuan? Youngjae? I know them. They’re friend with Jinyoung, Chanyeol’s brother,” Taehyung said surprised.

“Right, you got the right people. I’m guessing you must be crazy rich then,” Jackson guessed.

“TaeTae-ie isn’t just rich. They own Shine Entertainment. He can buy anything,” Baekhyun added.

“That would be why you know everyone I’m mentioning. If you’re wondering about me, I’m Jackson Wang. We own one of the largest cinema chains in the world,” Jackson introduced again.

“I’ve heard of you, but I’ve never actually met you,” Taehyung said.

“Same here. You know, half of the rich families I know fear you guys,” Jackson joked.

“Well that’s a surprise,” Taehyung said drily.

“So, you need to take Baekhyun home?” Jackson asked.

“Yes. Let’s go Baekhyun,” Taehyung commanded.

“No, I want Jacksonnie to come,” Baekhyun pouted.

“Come on, Baekhyun,” Taehyung said, annoyed.

“No, I won’t move. I want Jacksonnie to come,” Baekhyun persisted.

Taehyung rolled his eyes and turned to Jackson. “Do you want to come?”

“Sure why not. I’ve always wanted to hang around the richest people in the Asia,” Jackson replied.

“You are one of the richest people in the Asia,” Taehyung laughed.

“Didn’t feel like it. I never got invited to your fancy dinner parties,” Jackson said.

“Damn. I’ll have my parents invite you and your friends. As long they’re acceptable,” Taehyung said.

“If Chanyeol can talk to them, I’m sure they’re rich enough. Also, Mark’s family is in politics, and all the billionaires support them,” Jackson boasted.

“Raymond Tuan?” Taehyung asked.

“That’s the one,” Jackson said.

“My parents love him. At our dinner parties, the parents always talk about him. They’ve never had the chance to contact them,”Taehyung said excitedly.

“Can we go?” Baekhyun whined.

“We’re going. Jackson’s coming,” Taehyung said.

“Yay, we can go shopping together,” Baekhyun cheered.

They met with Seokjin who knew Jackson’s family as well. He gladly accepted them, and they all left together. In the car ride, Taehyung received a text from the group chat asking about what the heck had happened. The phone rang, and Taehyung saw Yoongi was calling.

“What the hell happened?” Yoongi asked angrily.

“Nothing special,” responded Taehyung.

“Oh really?” Yoongi said.

Before Taehyung could respond, he received a notification about an article that had recently been posted.

 

_ Park Chanyeol and Baek Zuho?, Byun Baekhyun and Jackson Wang?, Jeon Jeongguk and Kim Yugyeom? _

 

_ Park Chanyeol was spotted with Baek Zuho getting ice cream? Byun Baekhyun was spotted with Jackson Wang at one of the fanciest bars in Singapore?Kim Taehyung coming to comfort Baekhyun? Jeon Jeongguk spotted with Kim Yugyeom at Marina Bay Sands? All of this is certainly not a coincidence. Some of Asia’s richest men are here in Singapore all at the same time. First, Kim Taehyung’s small group of friends were spotted at the Jewel Changi Airport a few days ago. Now many sightings of the boys have been reported from many different places of Singapore. _

_ With posts on instagram, we can guess that all the rich kids of Asia are in Singapore. They were seen with Park Jimin, a new companion in the small group of friends Taehyung is apart of. They have spent time at hawker booths before leaving abruptly which we don’t know why. We know that Taehyung spent time with Jeon Jeongguk, also a newcomer to the group. Many wonder what is going on that has caused them to come all together which hasn’t happened in many years. _

_ Let’s start with the biggest shocker. The public was ecstatic when Park Chanyeol and Byun Baekhyun officially announced their current status. Many photos of them to together have been posted and seen. However, Park Chanyeol has been seen with Baek Zuho of SF9, a rising K-pop band. They were last seen having an intimate moment at a local ice cream shop. Chanyeol even kissed Zuho multiple times. Are Chanyeol and Baekhyun over? We hope not.  _

_ Byun Baekhyun was spotted at a bar with Jackson Wang. According to many sources, he was extremely drunk. It looked as if he was clinging on to Wang. Wang never shook him off. They were with each other for a while before Kim Taehyung came up to them. From there, they left with Kim Seokjin looking extremely stone-faced. Wang has never been seen with Baekhyun or Taehyung. Will this change? Wang’s currently with Mark Tuan. Has there been more trouble in paradise? Hopefully not.  _

_ For our last piece of news, Jeon Jeongguk was spotted with Kim Yugyeom at Marina Bay Sands, taking selfies with each other. They have not dated since 2016. Kim Yugyeom is happy with Kunpimook Bhuwakul also known as BamBam. Is Jeongguk up to his old ways? He was also spotted with Taehyung and had many loving moments, but did it last? Jeongguk has never been loyal and will he break someone else’s heart? It first started with Lalisa Manoban and now Taehyung? Someone needs to get this man under control.  _

_ That’s all for now. We have not had any official word from anyone, but we can assume the Chanbaek couple is officially over. Why are all of Asia’s richest kids all in Singapore? There are many questions that have not been answered and we hope to find out more. Keep updated with the news! _

Taehyung was silent for a minute, realizing the severity of the problem. He couldn’t let the public know what happened and needed to get everything back to normal as soon as possible. The public would go crazy. He looked at Seokjin and Jackson with worry. It seemed as if they had received the news as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it might be a while until I update again bc I have to update my other story  
> Sorry fellows


	11. You Cannot Let Go of Both Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung reconnects with Jeongguk. Chanyeol and Zuho are exposed to the public now.

“Dammit, Tae. Why are you ignoring me,” Jeongguk asked frustrated.

Taehyung gave Jeongguk the coldest glare ever before responding. “Do I look like a fucking joke to you? I give you, a fuckboy, a chance to be with me and treat me right. Then when they told you I needed some time, you fucked around with some other guy you’ve dated before? Do I give you another chance? Do you even want one? Or are you just going to fuck around with another kid cause I’m just not what you need?” 

“What the hell are you talking about? Is this about Yugyeom?” Jeongguk asked.

“Who else? It’s all over the news now. My parents will kill you, and I honestly won’t stop them. Do I fucking look like a one night stand to you?” Taehyung yelled.

“No. It’s not like that. Yugyeom will only be a friend to me now. He’s happily with someone else. I’m not going to step in between their relationship. I want to be with you. You deserved to be treated right. I’m willing to treat you like that. I would never throw you away. Gosh I’d do anything for you,” Jeongguk pleaded. He looked desperate at Taehyung.

Taehyung’s eyes softened. It seemed like Jeongguk really meant it. “I’m sorry. I guess shouldn’t trust the media like that. You really do want to stay with me.”

“I do. You’re beautiful, kind, funny, and everything that attracts me. I guess what I want to say is something like this: you’re the only one I see,” Jeongguk said, grabbing Taehyung’s hand in his. “This is a promise. I’ll make you fall in love with me. I won’t leave you. Don’t ever forget.”

Taehyung felt his heart skip a beat. He fell in love all over again to someone he’d never expect to. “Well, I’m already falling for you, so I hope you catch me soon.”

* * *

Taehyung stayed close to Jeongguk from then on. It only felt right. When everyone arrived at Jimin’s house, they could already tell that Taehyung and Jeongguk were somehow closer to each other. Some of them didn’t like it, but no one wanted to cross Taehyung. After all, he was an important figure to everyone.

“Did you guys all read the article?” Seokjin asked.

“Yes, it’s trending all over the world now. We have to be careful now,” Hoseok said.

“We have to be careful now? We were supposed to be careful the whole way here,” Yoongi fumed.

“Thanks for your input, Yoongi,” Namjoon said dryly. “It’s really helping us right now.”

“Well someone decided to dye our hair with vibrant colors and expected us to not get noticed. Also, it’s not my fault Mr. Fuckboy over there decided to go hang out with Taehyung, then another boy and expect no rumors to form,” Yoongi said, rolling his eyes.

“Hey, watch what you’re saying,” Jeongguk yelled.

“Do you even like Tae? Let’s be honest here, okay? I don’t want Taehyung crying again, and we will ruin you if don’t want to take him seriously. Tae needs good friends and trustworthy people. Not a fuckboy like you,” Yoongi asked.

“Yoongi, I trust him,” Taehyung interjected.

“He can speak for himself,” Yoongi spat.

“It’s okay Tae. I should be responsible for my own actions. You guys should know that I do like Taehyung. A lot. If I didn’t, I would’ve given up a long time ago. You should know how easy it is to get someone with a few flirty words. Taehyung’s different. I guess that’s why I like him. He’s a keeper, not just a toy or something. When I went to Yugyeom’s house, I didn’t know the media would react so hard about it. We’re good friends. I don’t think our relationship could’ve ever been serious. He’s a good friend,” Jeongguk said.

“You should know that Taehyung will be the only one you can look at. You will treat him like a king. Taehyung is the only one you can have rumors with,” Seokjin said.

“Seokjin! I’m standing right here,” Taehyung blushed. “You don’t have to just hang out with me.”

“But I want to,” Jeongguk smirked.

“Don’t continue. I don’t need to hear the rest of your sappy words,” Yoongi grumbled.

“You asked for it,” Jeongguk said.

“Well then, I don’t want to hear the rest of this,” Jimin added. He had stayed quiet for most of the conversation, deep in thought.

“Ouch. I thought you were my best friend,” Jeongguk joked.

“Well if you keep saying really sappy words, I’ll get a new best friend,” Jimin threatened lightly. 

“How can I choose between my best friend and this angel?” Jeongguk sad, motioning at Taehyung.

“You’re so cheesy,” Hoseok said brightly.

“You’d be the same, hobi,” Yoongi replied.

“Well only if someone would let me,” Hoseok suggested, looking at Yoongi.

“This is cute but not the reason why we’re here,” Namjoon interrupted.

“He’s right. We need to get Baekhyun and Chanyeol back together. They’re perfect for each other, and the public will go crazy if they found out they broke up,” Jimin said.

“I think the public already knows now,” Jackson said quietly.

“What do you mean?” Taehyung asked, confused.

“Check your phones. It just came out,” Jackson advised.

Taehyung looked at his notifications. Chanyeol had posted something on Instagram. What was it? A picture, clearing showing Chanyeol and Zuho kissing. The caption said, “Boyfriend.” It was now official to the whole wide world. Chanyeol and Baekhyun were broken up. Chanyeol and Zuho were together. It was definitely over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for this short chapter  
> I'm going to try to have longer and better updates  
> And I'm going to post more one shots


End file.
